Daily quest
Daily quests are repeatable quests first introduced in patch 2.1. These quests have significantly better rewards than normal repeatable quests. Patch 2.2.0 saw the introduction of more daily quests for seasonal events. In Patch 2.3 new daily quests were introduced for instances, battlegrounds and cooking. Restrictions You may complete up to 10 daily quests per day per character. The day is considered to start and end at 4 AM server time, although this time can vary on occasion. You can double-check by mousing over the daily quests completed out of 10 in the upper-right corner of your quest log. Often, a quest chain needs to be completed first to unlock the quest. All daily Skyguard, Ogri'la, and Netherwing quests require level 70 and require a flying mount. Netherwing daily quests require the artisan (epic flying) riding skill. Below is a list of all daily quests ordered by faction and location. Honor Hold / Thrallmar * Obtainable at level 58. After prerequisite quests * (+150 Honor Hold reputation and ) * (+150 Thrallmar reputation and ) Sha'tari Skyguard For prerequisite quest information, see Sha'tari Skyguard - Quests Skettis, Terokkar Forest * – rewards +350 Sha'tari Skyguard reputation, ( at level 70) * – rewards +350 Sha'tari Skyguard reputation, 2 or 2 , and ( at level 70) Ogri'la For prerequisite quest information, see Ogri'la - Quests Ogri'la, Blade's Edge Mountains * After prerequisite Gronn killing quests ** (+350 Ogri'la reputation) * After and prerequisite quests ** (+350 Ogri'la reputation) Sha'tari Skyguard and Ogri'la shared quests * (+500 reputation toward Ogri'la and Sha'tari Skyguard) * (+350 Reputation each with Ogri'la and Sha'tari Skyguard) Netherwing * For prerequisite quest information, see Netherwing Quests Netherwing Ledge, Shadowmoon Valley * After and prerequisite quests ** ** (only available to miners)* ** (only available to herbalists)* ** (only available to skinners)* ** ** * After and prerequisite quests ** ** ** * After and prerequisite quests ** * After and prerequisite quests ** ** * For characters with multiple gathering professions, only one of these three may be completed per day. Instance Quests As of Patch 2.3.0, there are daily quests that are targeted at one normal 70 instance and one heroic instance each day. The instances are randomized each day. Heroic dailies reward two Badges of Justice and , whilst normal dailies reward an Ethereum Prison Key and . These quests can be picked up from two ethereals in Shattrath's Lower City: Wind Trader Zhareem for the heroic quest, Nether-Stalker Mah'duun for the normal one. They are found in the eastern part near the inn. Battleground Quests Patch 2.3.0 introduced new daily BG quests. The quest givers can be found in any capital city near the Battleground Masters. The quest objective is to win a specific battleground. The reward varies by level ( and 419 honor at level 70). You can do only one daily PvP quest per day. Cooking Quests Patch 2.3.0 introduced Daily cooking quests handed out by The Rokk in Shattrath City involving travel across Outlands to different locations each day. A preview of these quests on the Test Realm is available at Kaliope’s WoW Crafting Blog http://kaliope.wordpress.com/2007/10/22/travel-log-new-daily-cooking-quests-from-the-ptr/. * * * Seasonal Events During particular Seasonal Events throughout the year special occasion daily quests become available. These daily quests count against the limit of 10 daily quests per day. Brewfest * Horde Quests - prerequisite quest ** ** ** * Alliance Quests - prerequisite quest ** ** ** Note that only one of the Barking quests can be done each day, i.e. you cannot bark for both the Thunderbrews and the Barleybrews in the same day. In addition, the repeatable version of There and Back Again is not technically a quest, and has a twelve-hour reset time as opposed to the 4am reset time of the other dailies. Category:Quests Category:Daily Quests Hallow's End * Neutral Quests **